wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Laelithra Eberhardt
::: "Great ambition is the mark of a great character. Those with it may preform good or bad deeds. It all depends on the character of the individual directing them." ::: ― Laelithra on the topic of redemption Lady Laelithra Eberhardt was a noblewoman who lived during the 2nd and 3rd Wars, and unbeknownst to most, a warlock, and, later in her life, a paladin. Although she was born to a scullery maid and a nobleman near the end of the First War, as an illegitimate member of the House Morigan, Laelithra thought that she could get away with many things. After witnessing the aftermath of the culling of Stratholme, she was forced to flee with a group of refugees. Laelithra took refuge in the human town of Stormwind City, in a house in the Trade District. After meeting a group of warlocks on her journey to Stormwind, Laelithra continued her Warlock training at night. During the day, she was a normal housewife. She set about learning how to control the creatures of the Burning Legion whom she made a pact with when she was younger. She reunited with her childhood love in Northshire Valley. Together, they would travel Azeroth helping those that couldn't help themselves. In the years that followed, Laelithra began a quest to discover a way to bind a Demon forever to the Twisting Nether with no hopes of returning. Traveling to Outlands, she discovered the very demon that she made a pact with, the very one she hoped to contain, and made her way to Honor Hold. During her trip to Outland, the demon was too strong, and the ritual didn't work the way that she foresaw. Sandric and she were forced to retreat back to Azeroth. He had to physically make her withdraw, or she would have been killed. 'Appearance' : "There are moments where I wonder if what I am wearing really matters." : ― Laelithra on the topic of fashion Although her skin had a youthful glow, Laelithra has slight wrinkles on the corner of her eyes. Devoid of any emotions, her face was a blank canvas. Her hair was dark as the deepest hour in the night with a sapphire gaze twinkling out of the pale flesh. She was bathed in the scent of jasmine, almost cloying in potency. 'Personality and Characteristics' : "You're learning quickly. You remind me of myself." : '' ― Arnold Morigan to Laelithra During her impressible years, she was reckless. Some would call her courageous. Many would agree that she was a woman who was infatuated with the idea of power and fame. While her communion with the Burning Legion started because she wished for aid to follow a long lost love, Sandriec, she continued her communications and “summoning” all manner of members of the Burning Legion when she was reunited with Sandriec, hoping to sate her ambitions. After her father's banshee minion left her body, she swore to never be weak again. In a ritual that killed one of her long-time allies, one of her closest friends, she brought a doomguard to Azeroth. As a warlock and a member of the alliance, she quickly became feared and rejected by those she sought to keep safe for her skill in afflictions and demonology with her greatest allies only coming to hear when Sandic could keep an eye on her. They viewed Sandriec as the one who kept her grounded. It was the premise of love that started her search for Sandriec, but it was the promise of power and infamy that she received from fellow warlocks on having a paladin boyfriend that made her stay with him. Although Sandriec never questioned the good in her heart, many of his friends remained suspicious of her and strongly disagreed with their lifestyle. Despite the vested interest of the alliance and Sandriec in the warlock, Laelithra remained focused on her own goals: power, infamy, and proof that she was stronger than when she left Sandriec at Thandol Span. She was the type that would take any advantage that was thrown to her, twisting the meaning of her allies' morals to suit her own needs. Only afterSandriec's near death did she renounced her previous behavior. She came to realize that the wisdom of Sandriec before promised: to better herself. After her freedom from the banshee's control, she became dedicated to her role as a member of the Alliance, ceasing to use ambition and power as her motivation. Laelithra became more focused on instilling a sense of brotherhood among her warlock brothers and sisters that she called her friends and a love for the different cultures as they defended the alliance from the Scourge and later Horde. While she did not spare any Scourge or members of the Cult of the Damned, she was known to spare the lives of any members of the Horde that she didn't see a need to die. She was loyal to those that she considered her family. Although she had no contract with the rest of her siblings, Laelithra was still very loyal to them. A portion of all gold that she earned went to her sister to help feed their family because they were displaced by the events that transpired in the Eastern Plaguelands. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/SandriecLae_zpsnzoxxxy3.jpg During her early life, her sister thought Laelithra was overbearing at times, but she knew that Laelithra was doing the best that she could do giving the circumstances. She was one of the only ones that approved of the relationship between the warlock and the paladin. After the Lich King fell, Laelithra became more quiet and distant. She was reluctant to share information about her early life with those she did not know well. However, she became more open with those that she did care for. Although she was loving and passionate when talking with her family and friends, she became more gruff towards strangers. She grew paranoid of strangers since she rarely talked to anyone beside the select few that she choose to trust. 'Biography' 'Early Life' 'Childhood' : ''"She is strong, a fighter. The light will guide her as it guides all of the members of House Morigan." : ― Arnold to Sigrid Laelithra was born on a winter's night with the moon full overhead. While she was born healthy, her mother died giving birth to her. The last thing she witnessed before slipping away was her daughter crying. Arnold promised Sigrid that the Light would guide Laelithra to her destiny. Although Laelithra was the illegitimate child of Arnold Morigan and Sigrid Ackerman, she was accepted within the Morigan family. Agathe loved her like her own, and she never treated her any different. It wasn't until her father sent her away that Laelithra found out the truth of her birth. She lived a life of luxury amidst the members of the Lordaeron noble class. While many other noble children were sent away from their homes, her father brought tutors to her. Laelithra was taught a range of many subjects and skills. For example, she was taught how to curtsey and other important manners. Her father brought another type of tutor. She was taught to read and to write. Laelithra accompanied her father to many hawking and horse racing events. During a particular horse race, her father was requested to participate in because of his connection with the Knights of the Silverhand. It was at during this race that she would meet Sandriec McBane, a fellow noble. It was not by chance that Sandriec was there. The McBane House asked to sponsor Laelithra, eager to rise in the ranks of nobility. Her parents accepted. In the McBane estate, she was expected to act as a servant to Sandriec's mother. She would preserve fruits, look after clothing, and assist in the dressing of Lady McBane. In exchange, the lady taught Laelithra the Code of Chivalry, Courtly Love, and Household Management. At a faire, Laelithra and her sister set up a kissing booth to raise money for the local orphanage. It was there that Sandriec and she shared their first kiss. She fell hopelessly in love with him after that. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Demon3_zpsgnqxjnj9.jpg She grew up with the teachings of the Light. When Sandriec announced that he was going to be trained as a paladin, Laelithra was excited for him. She didn't understand at that time that he would be leaving his home. After he left, Laelithra turned to the fel arts in hopes of reuniting with him. Her birth mother had developed an arrangement with a Nathrezim named Ginarus. The demon appeared to the young girl in a dream, offering her a way to be with Sandriec. Every deal came with a price, however. She was to offer his minions entry into Azeroth. Driven by her fixation on Sandriec's love, Laelithra could not deny the dreadlord. It would not be the first time that her obsession with Sandriec would lead her down darkened paths. 'Early Adulthood' : "I'll kill them for what they've done." : ― Laelithra in discovering the fate of her family It was not long after Sandriec's departure that Laelithra returned to her father's estate. She fell into misery from being separated from Sandriec, but she was emboldened by the dreadlord's promise: to reunite with her childhood love. Once she returned home, Laelithra took over control of the East Wing of the house under the false pretenses of continuing to practice household duties. The opposite was true. She practiced the fel arts, using her own blood to fuel the rituals. She would use tiny pins to prick the edges of her fingers. While she was practicing her newfound abilities, she grew fearful of her father's natural affinity with the Light and the way he seemed to be able to sense "fel" energies, regardless of the nature. If he was blinded by his love for his daughter or ambition was never clear; however, he never discovered what she was doing in their home. Soon after her return, her family hosted a lavish party. Since she was seven, and unbeknownst to Sandriec and her, she was betrothed to a boy living on a homestead east of Stratholme. The news disturbed her as she always believed that she would have spent her life with Sandriec, bearing him heirs and managing the McBane estate. She tried to end her life the night of the announcement. Her father intervened and called upon the Light to heal his daughter. Despite her initial hatred of Adalbald Eberhardt, she was soon swept away by his generous and romantic nature. While her love for Adalbald was different compared to her love to Sandriec, she grew to love him as a close friend. She would tell him of her relationship with Sandriec, revealing the longing she had with him. Many times, she went to his estate with an accompaniment of her father's guards and a couple of handmaidens. As the plague ravaged the lands of Lordaeron, Laelithra's father sent her to live at the Eberhardt estate, sending her from the danger that was coming to Stratholme and their own estate. Halfway to her destination, her caravan was attacked by ghouls and other undead. Using the skills that her father instilled within her, she and the guards tried to fend off the attack. However, they were too many. The defenders of the caravan were overwhelmed. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/laeSandy_zpsi6oj43xr.jpg While on a routine patrol, a few days south of where he was suppose to meet up with Arthas' battalion, Sandriec McBane came across the incapacitated woman surrounded by ghouls. He dispatched the undead through great effort and used the Light to heal Laelithra. She would learn that Sandriec was a changed man, full of ideals and no ambition that was typical of the human race. To her, he was the symbol of everything that a paladin was suppose to be. He embodied goodness. Although she professed her love to him, he rejected her. However, he agreed to escort her to her destination. His love for her and his duty as a paladin refused him to abandoned her in those lands with the undead running wildly. It took them two days to make it to the Eberhardt Estate. Along the way, they shared many tales. She would tell him what transpired in his childhood lands; he would regale her with stories of his many victories against orcs and the recent risen dead. After he departed to Stratholme, Laelithra did the best she could to cope in the Eberhardt Estate. The family was hastily packing for a trip to Stormwind. It would seem like they had news that something was wrong, and they regretted their end of whatever bargain they made. While suspicious of the Eberhandt family's actions, Laelithra, on the other hand, longed for Sandriec. She could not exorcise the memories of the past. Paying the stable boy a wealthy sum of gold, she saddled a large black stallion that was suppose to be a wedding gift and called upon one of the creatures of the Burning Legion named Gaktal, a feisty imp. She made her way to Stratholme to reunite with Sandriec. Eventually, Laelithra and Gaktai came to a field overlooking Stratholme. While she looked for Sandriec within the city, she noticed one thing: everyone was dead. She found herself before the wrought-iron gate of her father's estate. Laelithra refused to go within. By the bloated bodies lining the once vibrant garden, she knew what lay within the estate. Category:Wyrmrest Accord (US) Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Female Category:Paladin